I Put A Spell On You And Now You're Mine
by WannaBeWriter007
Summary: John is a wizard heading to Hogwarts for his first year, in the way he finds himself a weird but good friend, Sherlock Holmes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Sherlock Holmes or Harry Potter...I wish I did...Sherlock Holmes would be VERY DIFFERENT UNDER MY WATCH.

* * *

After several years John Watson was considered the outcast kid, never making friends (even if he tried and he did, A LOT), always being considered the weirdo of the class. He knew this wasn't his place, or maybe he just wasn't meant to belong anywhere really.

He lives with his uncle and aunt who don't really give a damn about him and probably never will since his aunt didn't liked her sister, John's mother, always saying how weird she was and how John's dad only made things worse, just going on and on at how she ran away with him and some years later left John at their front door.

He wasn't complaining really, after all he did have food, a bed and went to school as any normal teenage boy, but he could feel the emptiness in his chest every time he wakes up at morning and goes to sleep at night and now he feels that this empty feeling might consume him inside, not leaving any thoughts or real reasons for his existence but only the fact that he was simply there.

Not meeting his parents however maybe was a good thing, judging by the way his aunt and uncle said they were: unemployed, no money, no responsibilities what so ever. Maybe, just maybe, was good thing that they left him here, it wasn't so bad anyway, at least until he started doing… things, very strange things.

At first he thought it was nothing, but then it happened again and again, he started to make things fly and change forms, he didn't know how has done it but it was quite amazing. Maybe he was special, maybe he wasn't just another ordinary teenage boy. His aunt and uncle notice that too, his aunt got him grounded right away while his uncle went to talk to him.

"John you can't do these kinds of things! People will think ill of you, that you are… different from the others." said his uncle Pete, he may be the only one that actually treated John as if he was his actual son "Look John, I know you are confused but you have to hold on just a little more, I promise I'll explain to you sometime ok. It have to do with your parents." And with that John was quiet at his room, alone with his thoughts and hopes that he might have a place, somewhere where he belonged after all.

One night Pete woke John from his sleep, ordered him to dress up and start to make his bags for a trip they will be taking, and without further explanation he left. Without any protests John started to make his bags, putting everything he had there. By the time he got downstairs his uncle was looking at him and at the five enormous bags John dragged with him, and yet his only reaction was an eye roll and some muffled noise about dumb teenagers.

"Ok John so here is the thing, first: I am NOT caring your bags so stop complaining. Second: there is a letter that I'm supposed to give to you, now I know you will have a lot of questions, but just please read it first ok?" and he gave the letter to John. It read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Watson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on 1 September. We wait your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"What the bloody hell?!" said John, not so calm after all.

After lots of talking and even more courses than actual words on John's part, Pete finally explained to John the whole history, at how his parents ran away when they were threatened of death and leaved John with him and aunt Lori, on how John was born a wizard and will head to Hogwarts to learn to control his abilities, particularly bragging at how fucking awesome he was for buying all of his books and equipment already.

"Although I couldn't buy your wand yet and if you want we can buy you an owl or a cat, maybe a frog if you want. But first we have to go to Gringotts. You see John, Gringotts is a bank for wizards, we have our own money and we are gonna take some from my account so you can buy your wand and a pet if you want alright, but first we have to go to the Diagon Alley where all of the stores are. You understand?" the question earned him a nod from a completely confused John Watson, but he decided to ignore the lack of actual understanding from the boy for now "Great! So we are going to the bar so we can get to the Alley ok? And after that we are going to the underground so you can take the train to Hogwarts. Let's go Johnny." And John feeling completely lost could only follow his uncle inside the bar until they got to a room with a brick wall and pretty much nothing else.

'_Ok so this is it, the Diagon Alley is a brick wall… fascinating really.' _John thought _'so either uncle Pete will pass through it or he will try to destroy it, this should be amusing.'_ And John sat on the floor waiting for his uncle's next move.

Pete started touching some stones and after awhile John noticed that the bricks were moving, making a passage to somewhere that, by his judgment, was Diagon Alley. What the hell was happening?!

After a while of his uncle pushing him through the Alley after he stopped in front of every store, they finally got to Gringotts, of which his uncle didn't allow him to go, instead he said to John to wait for him at the Ollivander.

After a while of John looking at the old man curious, his uncle finally came to meet him with a medium sized handbag. He greeted the old man and have John to pick his wand, or be picked by it. Some wands broke things in the store while others attempted against John's life, but in the end John got a wand that made the wind run through him… uh, mysterious. They went back to the Alley and his uncle gave him the handbag with the money he will need, explaining the value of each coin. Galleons, sickles and knuts… Ok, he got this part. They head to the underground so John finally get the train.

"Ok John, we're heading for the platform 9 ¾ now, we…" his uncle's cell phone started ringing and after he answered it he looked at John. "Bad news lad," he said with a sad look "it was your aunt, she needs me back home Johnny so here's what you'll do, you will head for platform 9 ¾ , pick the train to Hogwarts and study hard ok laddie? Love you Johnny boy, see you soon." He gave John a blink and with that he was gone.

It took a while for John's brain to realize that he was supposed to go somewhere. Hogwarts, right he better rush. Going to a wizard school learn how to be a wizard, but first he must find the platform that maybe don't even exists. God help him.

"Come on boys! The train to Hogwarts will be gone soon!" said a woman, she looked quite young, with black hair and pale skin. After a while John realized that two boys where following her, dragging their cases and the rest of the baggage behind them.

John followed them without their knowledge, after all they were talking about Hogwarts and he was quite lost right now. He figured things just couldn't go worst from where he stood. So after some time of stalking those people and almost lose his arms thanks to his bags, he finally stopped when he saw that the family stood in front of one of the pillars.

One of the boys looked at him, he was a tall, slim, dark haired and owned the most beautiful blue eyes John has ever seen, his cheek bones were quite beautiful too. 'God! That lad is actually gorgeous' John thought.

"Do you need help?" the boy asked, his voice was nice tone, the kind John wouldn't mind listening to all day long. He wondered if the boy would mind if he stared at him for a little while. Probably yes.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could help me go to the platform 9 ¾ , you know, so I can get the train to… Well, you know, Hogwarts" John's conviction was probably committing suicide somewhere after this, but it was worth it since the boy took his arm and dragged him towards the pillar. Oh god, is this guy crazy? They were going fast… They are going to collide! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

John closed his eyes and only opened them again when he felt that the boy's hand left his arm. The boy was standing right in front of him and they were standing on the platform 9 ¾ , the train with the doors open for the students to get in. John looked at the boy amazed.

"This was brilliant!"


End file.
